Dance Against Time
by Eiashian Lskyia Silver
Summary: In a whirlwind of steps and swings, they were defining time, frozen in a memory.' About living, learning and...dancing. One shot, RxC


_Disclamier_: I, in no way, own Chrono Crusade or any of the characters, so there n.n.

_Author's note_: This was actually inspired by a amv I made, which was around the dance scene in the anime. It made me think, and this is the result n.n. It's not based on the dance scene though, rather a event to do with Rosette's first Valentine's day dance at the order. I realize her and Chrono both are a bit off in this story but uh... they were younger n.n;...yeah.

The room was crowded, and the air tense. Not a soul dared step upon the dance floor, and it was the first Magdalene order Valentine's Ball that a certain young blond had ever attended. Everything was quiet and the atmosphere was going dry all too fast. The said girl grumbled something about why she had to go to such a stupid event anyway, and that no one was going to do anything so they had might as well leave.

Suddenly a darker hand intertwined with hers, and hellfire met ice; she was gently being pulled away from the punch bowl that the impatient girl had resided to. At least there was food there…

"_Then I guess we'll just have to make the first move."_ Violent strands were chasing behind the young boy, and when he spoke he did not look back to see a reaction.

"_But Chrono, I…I don't know how to dance." _Her voice was anxious, yet he chuckled.

"_Sure you do Rosette; we've been dancing all our lives." _She was officially confused.

**Dance Against Time**

"Chrono, you've lost your marbles! Quit, I don't want to make a fool out of myself!" Finally he stopped and twisted around, placing his index finger boldly to her mouth.

"_Shhh…" _he cooed to her, grinning in that mysterious way he always did that left her with so many mixed emotions that she though she were spinning in circles already. "You'll not make any bigger fool of yourself out here then over there starring like some wet blanket. If someone doesn't step out first, no one will. What fun would that be?" Azure depths were locked upon the demon's face. She puffed out her cheeks a bit, then exhaled, then repeated the process.

"Well yeah, but still, do _we_ have to be the ones to break the ice?" What a strange night, the mild fiery eyed youth usually would have been the one whining to disappear somewhere, to get away from the crowded place; he'd always been a bit bashful. But all of a sudden he wanted to go dance, just the two of them, in front of everyone! And they didn't even know how to dance! Or at least, that's what Rosette presumed…

"Why not? Aren't _you_ always the one that likes to go first, be brave, or has Rosette turned into a big chicken suddenly?" he asked daringly, oh he was asking for it.

"D…don't call me chicken you…you… pill!" She exclaimed in frustration, standing still and defiant. "Fine! We'll dance for crying out loud, but sense you're the one ranting and raving like some loony, then go ahead Chrono. You first." He grinned like her response was just what he was waiting for, like being given permission to set in motion his little scheme. The heat of a thousand stares, or what felt like that many stares, were scorning their skin and even the previously brave boy's cheeks were glowing pink again. Yet he did not seem to let it faze him.

Baring little to no pressure at all, he placed a hand upon her waist and the hyperactive sister jumped just a bit.

"Relax Rosette, it's okay." He whispered to her fervently, nerves itching just beneath the surface. "Just put your left hand on my shoulder" Oh what he'd do to assure his contractor was enjoying herself. Right now she probably hated him, and he kind of hated myself for his sudden impulse, but it was way too late to turn back now…it always had been.

_"Then if it is what you truly wish, then I will make a contract with you Rosette Christopher."_ He shook himself, trying to let his thoughts fall from his shoulders. Now was not the time to get lost in recollection and regrets. For now, it was a time to celebrate…what was it again? The holiday was a bit foreign to him, but what did it matter anyway? It was an excuse to relax and have fun together and that's all that mattered, and he was going to make sure they did.

He took her right hand, smiling lopsidedly to her.

"O…okay Rosette. It's simple, just 1…2…3, 1…2…3, follow my lead and try not to tense up too much, okay?" the young girl returned his grin, with a bit of timidness behind her proud visage. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was quiet frightened. And not just of the dancing. They hadn't been there long, Joshua hadn't been gone long, her parents hadn't even been gone that long, and of course it felt like such a short time ago she met her 'guardian devil' so to speak. Secretly, that's what she had labeled him, because he had been the only one so far not to leave her all alone. She feared being alone…

They were clumsily stomping around one another, avoiding each other's feet at some times and at others landing a heavy blow down on the said appendage. Over all though, the little golden haired 'nun' was doing quiet well.

"See, I told you it's not that …ow…hard Rosette… In some fashion we've always done this." Chrono was speaking to the girl, but at the same time was not. His tone was wispy, words almost like a summer breeze over her ears. She was concentrating upon her toes at the moment, as they stumbled across the dance floor.

"We…have?" she questioned, still not looking up, too afraid that she might trip if she adverted her gaze for just a moment.

"Well, if you think about it, it's just a repeating pattern. We repeat that pattern in a circle, and isn't that a lot like other things?" She glanced up to him, as she slowly began to have faith in her abilities to not trip over herself. His words were not answering her question, as much as they was creating new ones.

"But what does that have to do with anything Chrono?" his lips pulled into a tender smile, and he looked bemused and very wise at the same time.

"What I mean I guess is, dancing is kinda like life." Now she was intrigued, this was getting interesting. Maybe it was a new story, god how she missed them. When did he stop telling them to her exactly, and more importantly, why? She only guessed he though she was too old now, but she silently prayed it wasn't true.

"How Chrono?" she was closer to his form now, when had that happened? They were no longer in the middle of the dance floor, and when she looked around everyone was peering, as if expecting something.

"Don't pay attention to them Rosette, they aren't important." He hissed, gaining her attention once more. "Dancing only involves the people who _are_ dancing. That means the only people that really matter right now are you and me." A puzzled look graced the girl's visage. It did kind of make sense, what did their opinions matter anyway? They weren't there, _they_ were just watching.

"If you focus on them, all it'll do is stall you, slow you down. So what if they are snickering at us. They aren't here, _they don't know._" Violent tresses flowed along with their movements. Of course, it was beginning to make sense.

"That's right Chrono, it doesn't matter what _they_ think of us, because it's got nothing to do with them. They're just standing still." His smile widened. She was a quick learner. He nodded in agreement, and steps began to become more fluent as Rosette's attention rested with him.

She tripped, but did not fall, grumbling with frustration. She felt as though she'd never get this right. She only continued to miss up things it seemed.

"Don't worry about it so much Rosette," the smaller devil whispered knowingly, "everyone misses up. What's important is to keep trying." A smile returned to the youth's lips, and anger dissolved.

The small tanned palm resting at her waist suddenly moved, taking the girl's hand from his shoulder and into his own. In a few fast movements, before she could realize it, he had spun her in a circle, and pulled her back to him. It left her dizzy.

It was like the more they danced, the easier it got. Their steps became fluent and quick, almost hyper. They found themselves smiling, realizing more and more how different they were than those around him.

Many watched but no one really knew. As the clock continued to tick, yet went unheard, it didn't seem to matter all that much. They had all the time in the world, all the time anyone else had; the present. In a whirlwind of steps and swings, they were defining time, frozen in a memory. Everyone, one by one, slowly began to step forward, and soon the floor became crowded, but they didn't know.

They could only see one another, could only hear is the soft pounding in their chest. The crowd didn't matter anymore; yesterday, tomorrow, didn't matter either. It was just like dancing.

There were twists and turns, ups and downs, always people watching, jealous. It didn't matter what the next song would be, because they were moving to what was playing now. Worries and regrets would only take away concentration, fears and anxieties would only hold them back.

"_Do you see now, Rosette?"_ a vague nod as reply from the blond.

"_But that'll be our secret. For now, all we can do is move forward and live in the moment. We'll dance against time… to the last tick." _

There was such a long path awaiting the pair, so much pain and anguish dusting the road unseen, and only a tiny shard of time to complete it. But regardless of what would happen, they could only continue to dance…

Because if you aren't dancing, you're just standing there.


End file.
